


Error: Felicity's injured

by paupotter_4869



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Injury, Prison, supposed to be cute and yet the anguish, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupotter_4869/pseuds/paupotter_4869
Summary: Short drabble, based on the new 7x01 stills that have come out recently. I just couldn't stop myself when I saw them. BE ADVISED NOT TO READ THIS IF YOU'RE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE LATEST EPISODES.





	Error: Felicity's injured

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to CW and the creators of this show

Felicity’s hurt. 

She’s got a nasty and recent cut on her forehead, fainted bruises around the injury scarcely visible yet. While his mind has a very hard time processing the information, his eyes cannot move from Felicity's forehead and that forsaken injury. That should not have been there. That should not have happened. Even if it was out in the field or in an accident at the kitchen, he does not want to see her wounded, does not want to see her bleed--he does that on a regular basis more than enough for the two of them. 

His first instincts act. The good ones, this time--he doesn’t press her to find out who did that to her, nor does he leave to track those bastards down and beat the hell out of those maniacs. 

Instead, he pulls her in gently into his arms, cradling her against his chest, caressing that hair of hers with that refreshing, fainted pink color. He coaxes her into their sofa, or better yet their bed, the first-aid kit under his arm, even though he can tell someone--Dig, Curtis, Dinah, heck, maybe René--has already got that cut checked out for her. In the midst of mild complains, a lot of kisses, giggles, confusing rants and putting up with strange tech swear words that still sound gibberish to him, he gets his way. He manages to cauterize the wound and, provided with an aspirin of Oxycodone, which just makes her ranting the more hilarious to him, he gives her a couple stitches and puts a band-aid on the cut, perhaps one of those colorful ones she love so much. She sometimes puts one of the band-aids on her shoulders or arms, even when she’s not really injured, just because she wants to--and who’s going to stop her when it makes her so darn happy. 

Then, if she isn’t too tired yet, he’d coax her to the shower and he’d climb into it with her, just to see that she takes it easy. Maybe he’d wash her hair and dry it off to ascertain she doesn’t get dizzy through it all, or that the commotion doesn’t affect her in any other way. 

Back in their bed, he’d help her into her PJ’s and would briefly argue about not to have sex tonight, just for Felicity’s sake. He’d cover her with the blankets and after changing too, he’d lie by her side, surround Felicity with his arms, pulling her close again, smell the lilac scent of her favorite shampoo, maybe drop a line to make her laugh. Then he’d order her to try to sleep and she’d close her eyes with a smile, finally at ease. He knows she would fall asleep before she’d realize. 

And then he’d sneak out of bed, change into his gear and get out in the streets in order to find and torture whomever had dared to wound her. Or maybe he’d get someone from the team to do it instead--he knows better than to leave Felicity’s side when she’s injured. She could wake up to an empty bed and freak out, guessing, correctly, that he’d gone out because of her and because of her injury. She would get angry and they’d have an argument upon his arrival, which wouldn’t help her state at all, and he will avoid anything that will hurt Felicity. 

But he also knows better than to dream of all the things he wants and needs to do for Felicity and cannot do. Because he’s stranded on the other side of a glass, at a Maximum Security prison. Inmate 4587.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, although i HATED those promotional stills from the second I first saw them.  
> Might be adding another chapter or making some corrections after the first episodes of the season air.


End file.
